User talk:Marcus The Cube/Sword of Justice/Teambuild HA Balanced
You have one healer. --71.229 18:56, 3 April 2008 (EDT) GoLE instead of channeling on the monks why? Why flail and sprint instead of frenzy and rush? Why a spirit spammer which will just get PD'd and do nothing? Why a random mesmer bar, humility can be fit into a PD/PB if you really want it. Rawrawr 19:22, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :Basically hits the nail on the head. lacks killing power as well, a bare 200 damage sword spike with no kd and mostly over lapping damage wont do shit. those degens can be countered by half a divine favor bonus, and RC+channeling>sword warriors. --Dark0805(Rant/ ) 08:57, 4 April 2008 (EDT) I was indeed thinking of switching to channeling on the monks... this is my first build I ever created so... The mesmer hasn't got a random skillbar! he's designed to spread degen, disable one elite constantly, draw away energy and deal dmg to balled up melee enemies (or prevent dmg once if you want to look at it that way) I never really liked frenzy but rush might indeed be a good alternative for sprint... as it would be spammable with Dragon slash. i created this build against Sway as they rely on blocking and huge melee dmg, imagine SS on the R/D all the time while covered with parasitic bond, rigor mortis when you want to be sure target can't block... this might deal more dmg then you see at first. the spirit spammer is created against NR, to deal additional dmg and also as a back up for the monks... Life Protector :Make the ranger into a trapper, change the rit to another warrior, make the SS necro into a WoD or something with splinter, change the mesmer into something decent, like a para. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:57, 5 April 2008 (EDT) i don't mind comment but at least make it usefull mister God Life Protector :as bad as god's suggestion was it was still an improvement.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 08:23, 5 April 2008 (EDT) His sujestion actually was: Make an other team, wich isn't an improvement. He is just telling that this build is bad, wich he can't know as he hasn't played it... a healer's worst nightmare is lack of energy while not being able to block any attacks.... wich is kindof what this build is going for... pressure not spiking... Life Protector :yah the build still sucks.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 09:06, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::Frenzy. Bull's strike. Faintheartedness. Apply Poison. Snares. Hex removal. Lord of all tyria 09:09, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::The thing with this build is that there isn't a single build that's good... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:19, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::: The builds are not ment to be good separatly, they are ment to be able to work together :) , further on this build is put on the prite pvx-wiki part of SoJ and was not ment to be seen by anyone who just want to be pissing all over people Life Protector :::::These builds are a)Not good separately, and b)Not good as a team. If you want to ignore people telling you what's wrong, then keep being bad. Nothing on a wiki is for your eyes only, get over it. Lord of all tyria 09:28, 5 April 2008 (EDT) Ok I listened to some of the Sujestions, The Spirit spammer is no more, he's replaced by a Wail of Doom Necro who can slightly support healing & deal dmg at the same time. Furthermore I put shock on the warrior so that they can knock down... (Life Protector 11:06, 5 April 2008 (EDT)) :The thing is that I made suggestions for how to change the build to the better and you just disregard them like they were nothing. Flail is bad because it's easy to kite for the target you're targeting, flail only works on hammerers due to their constant knockdowns. Trapperers are awesome in HA due to the pressure they add. Expel kills the SS necro, it's better to take something else, preferably a spot who adds to the pressure. a WoD rit isn't too much use if you don't have a decent spike, which you currently don't (sorry for suggestion about WoD). The mesmer is just... random. and the monks would be better off as a traditional HA backline. My suggestion is one 3 Dragon Slash spammers, 1 IH trapper, 1 WaH snarer with Make Haste and Song of Concentration, 1 OoS support and a traditional Monk backline. Tweak the builds slightly and you got more pressure and so on. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:21, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::because a shitty IH spammer that will get that spirit off once every 10 tries has great synergy with a fgj slasher.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 11:48, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::At least better synergy... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:05, 5 April 2008 (EDT)